


Keep it Down

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wade Wilson is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Why admit to having emotions when you can just find something to keep your mouth occupied?





	Keep it Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/gifts), [Quakey (Quak3y)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/gifts), [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris/gifts).

> Inspired by some chatter on the Cablepool Discord server.

Some things have a look to them that demands certain responses. 

Greasy paper wrappers make Wade want Taco Belle, regardless of where the wrappers are from. Legal notepads make him fidget like he's back in the school counselor's office. 

Nathan perched on the edge of his desk, looking down at Wade kneeling between his legs, dick hard and flushed and starting to bead up wet on the tip? 

Well that made Wade thirsty.

Nate's hands are gentle on Wade's head for now, but Wade can work him up to the point where there'd be bruises if Wade could keep them. He plans on it, soon enough, but that's a long-con sort of plan, so he's taking his time getting Nate's trousers open, pulling his cock out, looking up at him to watch his pleasure shift over his face as he strokes him and licks the head. 

Terrible sort of Popsicle, hot and salty. Perfect cock though, and Wade hums an appreciative noise as he closes his lips over the tip and sucks, until Nathan breaks and jerks forward a little, trying to drag Wade in. There's a special sort of gratification to making Nate lose his white-knuckle stranglehold on his self-control, and Wade rewards him by shuffling closer and taking Nate deeper.

It's still way too shallow, but they're working up to it. Nathan's got a great cock, one of Wade's favourites to play with. Possibly his very favourite to play with, and Wade's got a cock of his own, so that really was saying something. 

Seeing Nathan naked isn't really all that special. Edified future, different societal structures, yada yada; Nathan was perfectly comfortable stripping out of clothes that were dirty or torn up from a battle whether he was with company or not. He might not get naked for _ everyone _, but Wade's pretty sure that's a consideration thing on Nate's part more than anything. 

But seeing Nate like this -- now like _ this_, it was special. Like this, in his office, door shut and locked with a burst of telekinesis, lighting bad, trousers open just far enough to pull his cock out, Nate was _ vulnerable _. Nate was giving Wade a special treat, letting his defenses down in a place he's supposed to be perfectly controlled in, so Wade can suck his dick. 

"Oath, Wade," he breaths, and for a moment his fingers are tight on either side of Wade's head, holding him, so he sucks harder for a moment, taking his time, enjoying it. His mouth is so full, lips stretched, and with his mask up on the desk where it'd been tossed during the 'frantic makeout' stage of this little song and dance, Wade's perfectly aware that he probably looks like a slutty creep, eyes open to watch Nate's face, fucked up face contorted to accommodate. "Wanted to fuck you, wanted -- hell, your _ mouth_, Wade, you -- I wanted to split you open on my cock and fuck you against the window. Show everyone, anyone who cared to look."

Ha. Embarrassing. Wade should set a tape recorder up when they do this, not because he wants to repeat the sensation of his guts dropping out his knees that happens every time he thinks about Nate going through with his kinky threat/suggestion that they go public with their sexy-and-occasionally-sorta-romantic thing. No, no, he just wants black mail material, to be able to hang it over Nate's head that he got off on the idea of people knowing he was fucking the unfuckable.

Wade's all for a healthy exhibitionist kink, since it gets him these kinds of nice fucks, where the only thing between them and an audience of Nathan's staff and supporters is a hastily locked door that could easily be kicked in. He's just also very well aware of how important Nate's public image is, and what kind of effect association with Wade has on people's public images. Someone _ might _find out, but as long as they were careful, no one needed to wind up with anything more than circumstantial evidence.

So this is better than letting Nate fuck him against the window and bent over the desk. This is better because Wade can't shut up at the best of times, says horrible, stupid, unsexy shit at the worst of times, and has no ability to shut up at all when he's dick drunk and about to cum. Wade can't say something stupid and vulnerable if his mouth is full of his favourite cock.

"You look so good, fuck, just perfect," Nathan says, and if Nate's got something over the idea of them getting caught, Wade's got something for the praise, for the way Nate sounds like he's too strung out on sex to shut up or hold back on telling him things only someone deep in the cumbrain space could possibly think about Wade Wilson. "Gonna make you do this for me in front of a mirror, show you how pretty you are with a throat filled with my cock. Should get you on camera."

God that's stupid, how Wade's dick is so hard just from Nate doing a little stream-of-conscious bullshit dirty talk. Wade knows he's not in his right mind, his brain's probably got no blood at all judging by how hard his dick is, but it feels good to hear.

Better than the things Wade's always biting back when positions are reversed. Or when Nate's eating him out. Or fucking him. Or anytime they're getting all touchy feely and his mouth isn't occupied, really. Dumb things, intense, passionate, definitely not bros-who-bone-casually things.

I Love You and Can't Make Myself Stop sort of things, which really just tended to make everything that came after orgasm super awkward. 

Wade figures the urge to say those dumb things only gets really overwhelming while they're mid-fuck, when orgasm is a sure thing storming the horizon and his last filter has burnt to nothing in the heat of their passion. So until he figures out a better way to keep himself quiet, Nate's just going to get a lot of oral.

Wade's great at oral, so he's pretty sure it's not much of a hardship.

Nate would tighten his grip and fuck Wade’s face just the way they both like, and Wade would kneel there stripping his own cock, and he would cum the second he tastes Nate or felt him pumping down his throat. Nate would ease him off and pet the drool away from the corner of his mouth. Wade’s face would be itchy and raw from the abrasions left by Nate’s zipper and Nate’s expression gentle and fond as he looks down at Wade. His cock would be soft and spit-wet and spent between his legs, but Wade would immediately want to get his mouth back on it because Nathan babbling overstimulated nonsense was better than Wade confessing awkward intense emotions.

Yeah, not much of a hardship for Nathan there.


End file.
